


Not A Sound

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [8]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  So I had this crazy dream about Ben Barnes and me having sex at my parent’s house lmao which made me think and request and imagine where Billy and y/n visit her parents and they’re having sex and (almost) get caught? Thank you.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 8





	Not A Sound

You were very nervous, which was ironic. Billy should be the one who’s nervous, but nope. He was cool and collected as ever. On the ride there, you were very fidgety, which made Billy chuckle.

“Why are you so nervous? I should be the one freaking out.”

“I know, but I just-I just want them to love you as much as I love you.”

Billy took your hand and kissed it, “Maybe not as much. Would be kinda awkward if your dad came up to me asking for a lil romp in the bedroom.”

You rolled your eyes, “Alright, Mister Cool Guy!”

He leaned over and pecked your lips, “I love you.”

You nuzzled your face into his neck, “I love you too, Russo.”

There were some setbacks. When Billy explained his military background, your dad got a bit defensive about that. He didn’t think that the American government had the right to be “shooting others” in another country. You noticed Billy’s jaw clench but he simply nodded, “I understand your views, sir.”

Your dad continued on his minor rant and you stopped him, “Dad, seriously, that’s enough.”

Billy shook his head, “I got this, sweetheart,” he cleared his throat, “Mister L/N, I understand why you feel the way you do. I’ll admit, I have done some bad things over there, but it was for the good of our country and those who were oppressed over there. I’ll also admit that being a marine has shaped who I am and it was a big part of my life, but the things I did then don’t completely reflect who I am now. Besides that, I hope you can look past our differences and see that I’m completely in love with your daughter and would do anything to make sure she’s happy.” he laced his fingers with yours and you smiled. 

Your dad stared at Billy for a moment and nodded, “Alright….who’s ready to eat?” with a big smile.

You let out a breath of relief as you and Billy moved to the kitchen where your mom was setting up the table. 

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. You all were laughing, chatting, and smiling. You could see that your parents were warming up to Billy and that made you ecstatic. 

When midnight came, the four of you left to your rooms to get ready for bed. You led Billy to your childhood room and he smirked, “Oh I’m getting some naughty ideas.”

You narrowed his eyes at him, “William Russo, are you thinking about ravishing me in my childhood room?”

Billy leaned closer to you, lips hovering over your, “Absolutely,” he mumbled before pressing his lips to yours.

When he pulled away, you sighed, “We really shouldn’t be doing this.”

He bit his lip, “Which is why we should absolutely do this. Let’s live a little. Be naughty, Y/N.” He closed the minimal distance between you two, capturing your lips with a searing kiss. His hands on your waist, your hands in his hair. You both moaned into the kiss, but when you heard the turn of your door, you pushed each other away.

Your mom eyed you two as you sat on your bed looking at your phone and Billy stood looking at the pictures and posters on your wall, “So I expect both of you to be mature adults and no sex in the house Got it?”

Billy shot your mom a smile, “Of course, Mrs. L/N. We’ll be your perfect little angels.”

“Great! Just so you know, Y/D/N and I have work tomorrow, so you’ll have the house to yourselves. Feel free to whatever here, but don’t go too crazy.”

“Yes, ma’am!” he said with a grin and salute. She saluted him back and closed the door behind her. With a few steps to the door and the quick twist of his fingers, the door was now locked.

Billy turned to you, eyes blown will lust, “Now, where were we?” he slid off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. 

You groaned, “Baby, my mom just said we can’t have sex!” you exclaimed quietly. 

Your fine ass man tossed his shirt to the side and worked on his pants, “Guess you need to be quiet then.” you watched his slacks flood around his ankles and then your eyes went to his crotch. There was an evident bulge imprint there.

You bit your lip, fighting the temptation to give into Billy’s advances, “If my parents catch us, I’m dead!”

He stood before you, grabbing your hand and pressing it to his erection, “It’ll be worth your while, baby.”

“Fuck it,” you mumbled, giving in. You pulled off your shirt while Billy worked on your pants. Both of you discarding the clothing items somewhere in the room. 

“Shit, this is so hot,” Billy mumbled as he kissed down your jaw while unclasping your bra. Once it was gone, he moved his lips down your chest and snaked his hand into your underwear, teasing your core. 

Your breath hitched when you felt him rub slow circles around your clit, to then slide his fingers down your slit and tease your entrance, “Billy,” you breathed out, “Please, fuck me with your fingers.” With a couple more of those teasing circles, he inserted his middle finger into your wettening core.

You let out a moan that was then muffled by Billy’s hand, “I told you, princess, not a sound. Do you want your parents to come bursting in?” you shook your head and he grinned, “Good.” he continued to finger you whilst kissing, licking, and nipping at your breasts. Your hands ran up and down his back and shoulders, leaving scratches in their wake. 

When Billy hit a much sweeter spot, your hands immediately clapped onto your mouth to tune out your pleasurable moans. Billy just smirked at you and you knew he was doing this on purpose. That asshole. 

He then abruptly pulled his fingers out of you, “Fuck. I can’t take it anymore. I gotta be inside you.” He stood up to pull your underwear down, kicking them to the side. His own joining them. After a few strokes of his hand, he was slowly inserting his cock into out. Once he bottomed out, he cried out, “SHIT!” which then made your eyes widen.

You heard a set of footsteps coming from the hallway and you knew one of your parents was coming. You quickly ran to your dresser, pulling out an old sleep shirt, and putting it on. Billy worked on trying to get into his underwear and pants. 

When you heard knocking at the door, you glanced back at Billy to see if he was decent. He gave a thumbs up. You pulled open the door to see your mom, “Is everything okay?” she asked.

You rolled your eyes, “Billy stubbed his toe on the corner of the bed while getting dressed for bed.”

She chuckled, “Ah, so your bed’s taken another victim.”

“I told him to be careful, but he’s all like ‘a stubbed toe is the least painful thing I could experience, babe’ now he’s all pouty.”

Your mom nodded and looked over your shoulder, “You okay, Billy?”

“Just my toe and pride have been damaged, Mrs. L/N.”

“Alright then. Maybe get some ice if it still hurts.”

You nodded, “I know the drill, mom. But Billy’s a tough guy,” you glanced over your shoulder, “Right, baby?”

“Right, sweetheart.” he grinned.

“Anyway, sorry he was loud. Even now, that bed’s causing problems.”

“It’s fine. But goodnight, Billy.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. L/N.” 

You kissed your mom on the cheek, “’Night, mom.” and you closed the door. You let out a breath of relief, “Geez.” That smirk was on Billy’s face again and you shook your head, “No.”

And he frowned, “Okay,” he said dejectedly. He then went to get ready for bed, officially, not once getting to finish where you two left off. Some things just weren’t worth the risk.


End file.
